Talk:Randall Boggs
Rumored as the secondary antagonist Why is Randall repeatedly claimed to have been the secondary antagonist of Monsters, Inc.? He is the main antagonist as his voice actor Steve Buscemi's name comes first in the villain last before James Coburn's! -- TheSitcomLover 8:07pm, May 5, 2013 (UTC) : I second this. Waternoose was the Bigger Bad, but Randall was much more the primary antagonist of the film due to being the Heavy. : Okay, not only is Monsters University probably going to show Randall as not being a Complete Monster, but he never was one in the original: He was just a nasty, evil jerk wad who lacked the competence to do anything particularly heinous, besides attempting to kill Sulley and scaring people, which is what all villains and monsters do. He does not belong in this category. -- DocColress 19:38, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :: How is Waternoose the Bigger Bad? He is Randall's henchman. -- TheSitcomLover 1:20, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I have been dealing with this kind of issue for several months on other wikis. What I have learned is that these kinds of phrases are a way to discredit the other people. In essence, it says "I'll point out what other people have been calling this character and imply that they are wrong." For Randall Boggs, those phrases have included: * "often mistaken as" * "often thought to be" * "constantly thought to be" * "constantly rumored to be" * "constantly believed to be" * "sometimes thought to be" ** This one was followed by "However, this is completely false", which says point-blank the other people are wrong. There have been 593 edits to the Randall Boggs page this year. Of those, 159 were edit wars over what kind of antagonist he is, which equals 26.8% of the edits. There were also about 50 or so edit wars over the categories, but I didn't keep track of exactly how many. I should have. No wonder Randall's page had to be completely locked down. -- RRabbit42 (leave a message) 3:36, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I thought Randall was Waternoose's henchman. The whole thing was Waternoose's plan and he stood the most to gain from it. Randall was clearly taking orders from him at the end. -- Kooshmeister (talk) 2:44, February 14, 2014 (UTC) No. Randall is the main antagonist, Waternoose is the hidden secondary antagonist, and Fungus is the (former) tertiary antagonist. Randall is the boss and mastermind and Waternoose and Fungus are the henchmen. Waternoose is not the bigger bad, Randall is the worst, baddest villain in the first film. -- TheSitcomLover 3:07, July 13, 2014 (UTC) The page being locked When will this page be unlocked? This seems to have gone on for long enough now. -- TheSitcomLover 5:50pm, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I agree with TheSitcomLover. I wanted to add the Trickster category onto Randall, as in one part he pretended to be a portrait of Mr. Waternoose. Dan Vs. Rocks! 01:00, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I always thought that Waternoose was the main antagonist, but Randall is the most present villain in the movie and is therefore, more popular and is remembered a lot more than Waternoose. -- Spoilerz (talk) 10:28, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Well, Randall is the main antagonist, not Waternoose. -- TheSitcomLover 6:57pm, November 28, 2013 (UTC) The "From Nobody to Nightmare" category should be added onto this article, because in the prequel Monsters University, he started off as a friend to Mike who didn't really do anything, but later joined the egotistical and obnoxious fraternity known as Roar Omega Roar who were rivals to Oozma Kappa, the fraternity Mike joined. After Sulley beat him at the final part of the Scare Games, he beat Randall, which lead to him demanding revenge on him. 10 years later after the film's plot, Randall went off as a scarer at Monsters, Inc. who bullied Mike and Sulley, and kidnapped Boo. Also, remove the "Trash-Talking" category, as there are no bad language in none of the two films. -- Dan Vs. Rocks! 2:52, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Just to say the honest truth, Randall is the main antagonist and Waternoose and Fungus are his henchmen who are not as evil as Randall is. -- TheSitcomLover 3:15, July 13, 2014 (UTC) One correction I would like make on this article. Waternoose never actually threatened to kill Randall. - B.K. Tyler Revolutionary Villain So we have a new category for revolutionary villains. I'd say Randall belongs under that category. -- Catbeast84 (talk) 4:26, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Why? -- TheSitcomLover 3:17, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Here is Randall's true bio Randall "Randy" Boggs is a purple cameleon like monster who is voiced by Steve Busscemi. he serves as the secondary antagonist of Monsters Inc and the tritagonist turned supporting-villain of Monsters University. He works as a Scarer for Monsters, Inc. by entering children's rooms through a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children to bottle their screams, which is a source of power in their world. He is in competition with Sulley and Mike for the glorious post of Top Scarer. One day, Randall was hired by Waternoose as his right-hand henchman who has to build a scream extractor in his company and capture at least 1,000 children, most importantly Boo. He later talks with Fungus about the plot and tries to find Boo in the toilets. Without Waternoose knowing, he tries to be Mike's friend again and in the condition Mike workes as his henchman and brings Boo too the door. Mike was his first witness. However, by mistake he captures Mike instead of Sulley and puts him into the scream extractor. Because he got so angry and scared the hidden-boss (Waternoose) will punish him, he tried to test the scream extractor on Mike, but Sulley pulled out the plugs and swaped Mike with Fungus before the machine worked again. Waternoose was told about the plot, but he was revealed to be the one who told Randall to build the scream exctractor. Randall and Waternoose banished Sulley & Mike, argued and then tested the machine on Boo. When Sulley saved Boo, Waternoose ordered Randall to kill the two. Randall then chocked Sulley and declared that he all this time wanted to do that. However, Mike saved Sulley by throwing on him a snowball and escaped with the other two protagonists. While Randall was injured, Waternoose ordered him to get up and that this time he must make sure they are no witnesses. however, Celia was a witness because of Mike and she helped them escape. Randall and the trio had a door-minigame\chase and tried to get ridd of each other (Randall of the trio and the trio of Randall. However, Randall captured Boo and when Sulley came to rescue her he tried to push Sulley off the edge of the room, revealing his true anger and jealousy towoards Sulley. Boo then stoped been scared of Randall and bashed him on the head, then Sulley chocked him and threw him into a door, banishing him to a house in the middle of the swamp, where a mumma beated him up with a shovel. Yes, I agree with you. Randall is clearly the secondary antagonist, even if he's more popular. Randall could become allies with Sulley and Mike again, but Waternoose is the mastermind behind the plot. I don't think there is any hope for Waternoose. By Misry6. Fake info No film is based n hints! Waternoose is the boss because he wants his company's crisis to end. Randall is his henchmen as far as seen. Is he qualified to be in the category "complete monster"? Secondary Should he be called secondary antagonist Rystrouse renewed